


i wish i didnt think about you all the time.

by Anonymous



Category: im literally just sad
Genre: Im in Spain without the S, please help im simping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is just a rant dont mind it
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	i wish i didnt think about you all the time.

dude i fucking love you and i dont think you know how much i think about you

i cant function and all i think of is you

all the time

when i wake up, the first thing i want to do is text you

when i go to bed, my last thought is you

but i cant have you and that’s the part that fucks with me

it’s never is and never will be the right time

but i still love you.


End file.
